tigeruniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger (character)
Daan Hartman, better known as Tiger, is a Freelancer and main superhero protagonist in the book of the same name. He is the son and oldest child of Richard and Marga Hartman and the older brother of Barbara, who is born in 1979. He is the one responsible in defeating Garokk in 2010. Afterward, Tiger became a well known hero within the superhero community, even going as far as offering their services when necessary. He is also the founding member and leader of the superhero group, Beast Squad, who eventually defeated the League of Villains in 2012. Biography Early Life Daan Hartman was born to Richard and Marga Hartman, in the city of Utrecht, Holland on april 17th 1976. While he led a normal childhood, things started to take a drastic turn when Daan was 4 years of age. He became a victim of a rare and deadly illness called Red Spark, which nearly killed him. Although he didn't know this at that time, his parents was contacted by Franz Schultz, who claimed to be a scientist. He told his parents that he took a DNA sample from a very rare animal, a White Tiger, and suggested to use it on their son. Both Richard and Marga was hestitant at first, but seeing their son dying from the illness they finally agreed to begin his experiments. Franz Schultz started with his experiments, which he now named 'The Tiger Project', and saved Daan's life when it was completed. A year later, Daan was sexually abused by two men and one woman, who gave him 'presents' to keep him quiet. After he was abused for more than a year, Daan decided to tell his parents what happened. He was present when the three were arrested. At least one of them threatened to return to avenge his arrest. After these chain of events, Daan spent most of his time inside his room, locking himself out of the outside world. During this time, he became fascinated with superheroes and dreamt that he too was a superhero saving the world from total annihilation, along with other heroes whom he admired the most. When Daan was 9 years old, he was nearly drowned near his house. However, a young man in a suit jumped in the water to save him. Daan never had the chance to thank the young man for saving him, nor did Daan discover his identity. His savior was never seen again. At the age of 16, Daan was at school when Bobby Salvatore (a classmate at the time) stabbed him. Although the incident nearly killed him, he only needed three stitches, something the doctor called a 'miracle for such a serious wound'. Nevertheless, it was another severe blow for Daan's self esteem, who already became a loner after he was sexually abused back in 1981. When Daan was 19 years old, he attended the funeral of Stephan, who Daan considered 'his true and only real friend' at that time. Stephan killed himself when he was only 16 years old. Daan was overwhelmed with grief and regret by this and was determined to help others that may need his help. At the age of 23, Daan gratuated from school and started working. He took various jobs to pay his bills, though he was confident that some companies left him out even though he always seemed to be working hard to get the job done. In 2005, Daan saw an advertisement of the new government company, the Freelancer Foundation, and he decided to give it a shot, hoping that he could finally have a chance to make a difference into the world. Unfortunately, the company wasn't all too convinced and declined Daan's application as a Freelancer. However, the company CEO, Vincent de Vries, was pretty fond of the young man and offered him a job as a cleaner. With no other options, Daan agreed to take the job. Around six months prior to the events of Tiger, Daan met Sarah Damen, who signed on to become a personal assistant of Vincent de Vries. From the very moment they met, Daan was infatuated with her and eventually fell in love with her. Sarah rebuffed his feelings, however, and told him that she is only interested in men who are handsome and succesful and that he was neither. She was able to say that she did like him, as a co-worker and a friend. Heartbroken, Daan was determined to prove to everyone - including Sarah - that even he has what it takes and decided to apply for a Freelancer once more. ''Tiger'' One morning, Daan woke up from a dream and was eventually told to go to Vincent de Vries' office. There, he was told that he was once again declined to become a Freelancer. Daan tried to convince Vincent to give him a chance, but to no avail. Angry and confused, Daan left Vincent's office and walked straight towards the elevator. Underway, he bumped on Sarah, who brought several files with her. Daan appologized and helped her pick up the files that lay scattered around the floor. Sarah knew about Daan's apparent application and told him that he will get his chance someday, but that he needs to be patient.